Open Your Eyes
by MikiMouze16
Summary: When Bruce meets Misty, he finds that there is more to the world. Good and Bad. The Avengers soon learn that their greatest threat was never Loki, but something brewing underneath their feet. Can this mysterious women save them all or will she just take them down? Can she finally let someone in? Bruce/OC Steve/OC Tony/Pepper Natasha/Clint ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first avengers fanfiction! I've been working on the OC's all day at work. I do not own The Avengers, I'm just merely a fan.**

**Bruce**

I heard the muffle yelling again. I yawned setting my notebook down and slipping my glasses onto the desk. I walked over to the stairs door and started heading up the stairs when Natasha and Clint burst out into the stairwell. "If I were you, I won't go in there Doctor," I smiled at her. No matter how many times I tell her to call me Bruce it always slips my mind.

"Just Getting some tea," Clint looked uneasy at my decision to proceed but didn't pester. I walked up the flight the muffled AC/DC getting louder with each step. I slip my hand on the knob and push open the door. Tony was sitting on the couch with a drink in his hand. Steve was standing behind him yelling, something along the lines of thinking before acting. I walked over to the bar and smiled at Thor who was watching from a distant.

"And this argument?" I opened the cabinet, no tea. I moved onto the next.

"Man of Iron took the Captain into the skies," He looked at me.

"Not take," Steve shouted, "Dragged me out the window While I was sleeping, will be more accurate."

"It was funny!" Tony laughed walking over to the bar pouring more Scotch into his glass.

I Looked through the last cabinet and sighed at the fail findings of tea. "It most certainly was not!" Steve growled, Thor laughed. I yawned.

"It was most enjoyable to watch, indeed!" Thor boomed.

"See! Thunder God got the right idea." Tony smirked at Captain.

"I'm going to buy some tea," I mumbled heading to the elevator.

When I walked out of the building a couple of street lamps flickered on. It has been 3 weeks since the aftermath. There was still a little fixing up that was needed to be done but the it was going faster since Steve, Thor, Clint and Tony pitched in with rebuilding. I went around helping hospitals that were short on staff and Natasha helped aid building of shelters.

I decided to walk the long way to the store. I haven't had a wink of sleep since 22 hours before. I yawned, it was catching up to me. I rubbed my eyes. I felt off. I have been all day. I've been light headed and couldn't concentrate making my notes blur into black and white smudges. I heard a gun shot and police sirens but I kept walking. Not like I was afraid. I stumbled into the street yawning. I was in dire need of sleep.

I kept walking in the street but I seemed to wander down into the middle. I saw lights. I yawned again. They were very bright and seemed to be heading for me. I watched them and sighed. I suppressed a yawn. I heard screeching and I fell into something. It was hot and rumbling. "Oh my god, what the hell?" I heard a girls voice. It seemed distant. I yawned.

I felt hands wrap around my arm. Tugging. I couldn't see anything anymore but everything kind of swayed when I walked. I rested my head against something. When did I sit down. I heard a thud of a car door. I was being pulled again. I saw the light change but my eyelids drooped too low to make out shapes. There was a dinging.

Another dinging.

Another and then a _woosh_.

I head talking. I didn't understand it but it was female voice. Was this the store. My head lolled to the right. I looked at her but she was blurred. "I need to buy some, uh, tea and, some, uh, tea." I yawned.

"Wow, you must be tired."

"No, I'm Bruce." I heard a giggle. Where is the tea?

"Frosty, shoo." I inhaled and looked up. I heard a soft _mew. _A small ball of white was standing on my chest. I heard it purr.

"I'm sorry, she's very, uh, curious." I heard a female voice. It was familiar. I sat up and noticed I was laying in a bed. The blankets were a lime green. There was a window in front of me. It was still dark out.

"I'm Misty, Misty Allgood," she held out her hand and I shook it. "Bruce, Bruce Banner."

"Well nice to meet the not so exhausted side of you Bruce," I looked at her. She had blond shoulder length hair. She was tall with light ivory skin and thick framed glasses that framed her emerald green eyes. She had a small scar that ran through her right eyebrow.

Images faded back into my mind. "Oh, I'm terrible sorry," I got up but she stopped me.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Uh, back to, uh," Was the HQ home? "home?"

"Uh, no. I about ran you over with my car. I can at least let you crash to make sure you're fine." She smiled picking up the small kitten from the bed.

"I usually don't spend the night in random women's apartments."

"I usually don't let the men I about run over stay in my apartment," She smiled, "but I'll make the exception if you do."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own The Avengers but I am super jealous of Stan Lee, the amazing guy that created them. **

**I hoped you enjoyed my first chapter.**

**Bruce**

I woke up to them noise of distant clanking. And purring. I looked on my chest and the white fluff ball seem to appear on my chest again. I blew onto the small white dust ball getting a small _mew_ as a response. It moved of my chest and curled up next to me head and looked at me. _Mew_. It was a kitten from the sound of it but it was so small. I sat up remembering last night. The kitten crawled into my lapped and I smiled picking it and walked towards the noise.

Misty was in the kitchen cooking what appeared to be an omelet. My stomached growled and she turned and looked at me. "Hey," she smiled, "I see Frosty has taken a liking to you." I chuckled out a yeah and walked over to the table unsure of what to do. "Sit, I made breakfast, just put her down, if she is on the table she'll try to eat your food." I set the fluff ball onto the floor which then made her way to a water bowl.

"She's a dwarf kitty," Misty set a plate in front of me and then sat opposite of me with her own, "Her mom rejected her so I took her in."

I stared at her and smiled. Se had oddly bright green eyes. They seem to glow. "What do you do?" I asked smiling. I took a bite of the omelet savor the flavor.

"I'm a vet. I have a soft spot for animals." We finished our breakfast in silence.

"I have to get back," She grabbed her keys and turned to me.

"I'll drive you back," Though I should have declined. The better part of me knew I should have. I wanted to spend more time with the glowing green eyed girl. I stared at her and I felt my cheeks growing hotter. I mumbled out a sure and walked to the doors. I reached for the knob but stopped when Frosty walked in front of me.

"Like it or not," she smiled at the ball of fluff, "you're going to have to come back for Frosty's sake." She grabbed a light brown bag and slipped it over shoulder closing the door after her. I looked at her door and noticed 310 on her door.

"So where to?"

I was sipping my tea watching her. On the way here I was discussing Gamma Radiation and she wanted to read my notes. After several failed attempts of keeping her out of the building (for her sake) we were drinking tea in my lab. Interesting and hmms were often whispered as she flipped through several pages. I caught her staring at me several times, I would look at her and a blush would spread across her cheeks and my own reaction mirrored hers.

"Mr. Banner, Tony is looking for you," Misty looked up from her notes and looked around for the source of the voice.

"Thank you Jarvis," I stood up and Misty set my notes down and followed me. "I guess you'll need to meet Tony sooner or later," she laughed and followed me into the main hangout.

"BRUCE!" Tony yelled, " I was worried sick when you didn't come back last night,"

"Oh, uh," I scratched the back of my head.

"That would be my fault, I kind hit him with my car," She smiled and held out her hand, "Misty."

"Well, that makes for a first impression!" he laughed. "And how is your car? Did he go all Hulk on it-"

"Hey," The door slid open and Steve walked in followed by a tall man with black hair. Steve's normal blue eyes were cold and lifeless.

"Who's this?" Tony called out to the now silent Steve, "You don't just bring strangers into the HQ!"

"I don't think he had much of a choice," Misty snarled behind me.

"Misty," the male replied his hair covering his eyes.

"Chance," she growled at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**I like reviews! I hope this chapter is better then the last. This one is in the POV of Misty and You will learn more about her past and the plot of the story. Erika Lace ( Misty's best friend) will appear in the middle of this chapter. More detail on Misty will come into play. **

**I do not own the Avengers.**

**Misty**

He just walked right back in.

A year with out him, no calls, no text, no nothing.

He walked right back in. Manipulating like always. I remember those eyes. Black until he got into your mind. The glowed a taunting red. He used it on Captain America. He used it on me. I know that Steve will never get that image out of his head. The indescribable pain when he linked his mind with others. But the worst has yet to come. He has control over Steve. He can rack his brain. Strip him of his memories. Twist his thoughts into demonic rituals. Then he pulls away. Begging for it to stop. Wishing that you could die. You feel as if your brain is being burned behind your eyes. The images eating away at your sanity. You don't want to eat, you don't want to live. You slowly waste away until you can find reality. But by then it's too late.

I won't let this happen to Steve. Not after what I've seen him do to those women. I pulled out my phone and hit and held 3 until the phone started ringing. I dared looked down at my phone and Erika picked up. "Misty? What's up?"

"He's here." My voice falter. I felt his eyes burning into me head but he couldn't make the connection. Not anymore. "He did it again. Chance did it again," I felt Bruce look back at me.

"I'm on my way," I heard the click and Looked at him. He was smiling at me.

"Don't look him in the eyes." I looked at Bruce and Tony, "Don't look him the eyes." I cried out to them and they kept their eyes on me. "He's not human."

"Don't trust her," his voice sang over to me, "trust me." He was trying to make the connection but I stretched my shield.

"Don't," they didn't move their eyes from mine, "He already has Steve."

"What?" Tony's brows knitted together.

"There is more to the world then you thought. You think that expirments and Gods were a stretch? Try bringing in Demons, angels and everything in between. You've been living a lie. Legends? They're true. Stories? The came from somewhere." Right then I heard the elevator ding and Erika walked out her heels clicking against the newly set floor. Her pixie cut blonde hair and bright blue eyes caught Chance's attention. As well as Steve's.

A screech slash howl escaped his lips and we all covered our ears. He was breaking away from Steve. I heard a heavy thud on the floor and then silence surrounded us. Heavy breathing was all that lasted.

Erika

I leaned over his body. He breaths were shaky and shallow. His body convulsed and I cradle his head in my lap. I rested my forehead on mine and hoped he would live. He had to connect to something to live. That's the only way for them to live after what he does.

Please.

Why?

Why do I feel so strongly about this old fashioned man?

I gasped. "Erika," I ignored the voices as he opened his blue eyes. He stared at me and blinking, his breathes even out. I felt hands on my back but it felt distant. I heard voice but I didn't register them. Someone tried pulling me to my feet but I fought against them holding onto the man on the floor.

A stranger.

After losing all hope.

A stranger brings it back.

"Erika," the whisper become louder. I was lifted and pulled away from the blue-eyed man. He was pulled away but ours eyes didn't unlock until he was pulled into another room.

Misty stepped into my vision. "…be okay?"

I snapped my focus onto her and smiled. "He found something to bond to."

"What?" A man was standing next to her looking confused. He looked between the 2 of us.

"He bonded to me."

The man looked at me, "What does that mean?"

"Everything,"


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to personally thank **Ekaterina Hansing** For reviewing and following the story. You inspire me with your kind words and encouraging push. **

Misty

I didn't want to stay any longer than I had to. I heard their questions before they said them but I ignored them. I adverted myself from the stares and the calls. I grabbed onto Erika and stared into her blue eyes. They still amazed me at how she has never had the black. Just blue icy circles that were surrounded by a dull white. I pulled her onto the elevator ignoring the proclaiming of my name. The voices grew louder as the came down the hall. With each footstep I prayed the door to close faster. Tony turned into the hall and looked at me.

"JARVIS, do not close that elevator," I put my hand onto the control pad and willed it shut. I felt the descend and fought away the relief. I wasn't out yet. I heard the yelling grow faint as the small container became closer with the ground.

Finally, the doors opened and I walked out expecting Erika to follow but she just looked at me. I clutched her hand and pulled her out of the doors. Once out of the building I allowed myself a breath of relief. But only a small one.

I had to get back to my apartment and leave. Judging by the Tony's voice I had only a short amount of time before he found me. He would search through the data base trying to find a match on my face. It would take his program 30 minutes to break through the firewalls. It would take another 10 to find which was the actually me and not the fake profiles I placed into the FBI database. That's how it always worked.

I've learned how to escape since the age of 10. My father taught me. All ways emphasizing not to interact with humans. That they couldn't be trusted. I thought the never made sense since, of course he was a human.

He wasn't just a plain human.

He was a convict. He stole an experimental mutant from the lab and left.

I walked into my apartment, I hadn't noticed I was here until I looked up to my room number. Erika was fallowing behind me silently. My thoughts raced against the clock collecting everything I forgot to pack the night before.

In all, I was walking out of my apartment 26 minutes after I left the Stark building. I switched my license plates and slid into the drivers seat of my car. I looked up at Erika, waiting.

"I'm tired of running," she breathed out. My shoulders shrugged. This is what I was afraid of. She looked at me, "are you going to take it?"

I slid out of my car placed my hands on her shoulders. This is the part I always hated. I hadn't had to do it for about a year since every time I left Erika trailed with me. I sighed and I felt my spirits drop.

"Please," I begged, "You're the only one I have left," I felt tears starting to build up behind my lids. The threatened to pour out but I looked up blinking the back.

"Don't leave then," she whisper. I barely heard it.

"No, No, I have to. Erika you know why. If I didn't have to go I wouldn't." I rubbed my eyes with my sleeve. I looked down at my oversize gray faded long sleeve. Erika gave it to me 8 months ago and I wore it every week. I looked back into her eyes. I was wasting time but I couldn't bring myself to move.

She looked up to me, I saw her eyes starting to tint red around the edges. "Please," I sibilated to her. "With out you, I won't have anyone. I'll-I'll do anything. Anything to make sure I don't lose you." Tears started running down her cheeks.

"I can't," she breathed, "I can't leave him." I lowered my head in defeat. I pulled out the clear amulet in my pocket. I slipped it onto my neck.

"I'll leave him there, but that's all I will leave. Nothing of me," I whispered into her hair giving her my final hug. I pulled back and rested my hands on her temples. "If we meet again, if you find me again, if I find you again, I will give it back." Tears were running down my cheeks, this was always the hardest part. "Goodbye," I whispered.

"Goodbye, Misty," she sobbed. I looked straight into her eyes and I saw her face go blank. I pulled them away storing them into the amulet. Every laugh, every tear, every trace of me left her and slowly filled the amulet letting it glow a angelic purple. I pulled it off my neck and placed it back into the right front pocket of my jeans. She looked at me confused, watching me. Slowly she became herself again.

She looked at me, "sorry I didn't mean to bump into you." I said walking towards my car.

"Oh, no it's okay." She looked a little dazed. I closed my door. I pulled out of the parking lot and drove off. I watched the last person I cared about disappear in my mirror. I pulled out the amulet and stared at it. I clenched it tightly in my left hand.

I let the tears fall into my lap as I drove.

This was always the hard part.


	5. Chapter 5

**Woo! Getting a lot of hits on this! Don't be discouraged by last chapter! If you know Tony, if always gets what he wants!. Thank you for those of you who read the story (And authors note) and I would love some feed back. I know I can count on **Ekaterina Hansing**! Can I count on you? **

Erika

Who was that woman?

She had glowing green eyes. She has perfect blond shoulder length hair. The kind you see CoverGirl models styled with but when you try to imitated it it looks all dry and frizzy.

What was I doing out here?

"Erika!" I turned and saw two men running towards me. I recognized one as Tony star by his famous goatee and cocky smirk. The other took me a minute to recall from memory. His name was Bruce. A very well know scientist for his Gamma Radiation exposure turning him into, essentially, a green rage broccoli monster.

"Where's Misty?" I knitted my brows together confused at the name.

"Who?" I tilted my head racking my brain for a Misty.

"You're best friend?" Tony pressed. What?

"My best friends name is Krisandra and she died 2 years ago. I've never met a Misty in my life." I watched as the men looked at each other confused. Bruce starred at me.

"You mean, you haven't seen a women with glowing green eyes and blond shoulder length hair? She has a scar through her right eyebrow."

"You mean the women I accidentally bumped into? I didn't know her name. She said she was sorry she bumped into me and drove off. I've never met her before now." I had a nagging sensation that I had to see someone. He had blue eyes.

They looked like the ocean. His hair was a dusty blond with an old fashioned style to it. What was his name? Stephen? Stan? Steve?

Steve! That's it. I had to check on Steve.

"Hey, uh, can I see Steve?" Tony looked at me and nodded. He mumbled a 'follow me' and I slid into his car behind Bruce.

Bruce

She didn't remember Misty? How can you not remember a beautiful women like that. I shook my head in surprise of my fondness over her. I didn't have feelings for her.

I pushed that away and looked at Erika. How can you forget your best friend? By the look on her face she really had no clue who Misty was. But yet she remember Steve. That ruled out any head trauma. If that were the case she wouldn't have remember him. Or maybe it was that bond? What was that? Steve bonded to her?

Something wasn't right here. Misty spoke of Demons and Angels. Saying that we didn't know the real world. I looked out the window watching the broken buildings speed by. If that were the case, what else was out there? What was Chance? His crimson eyes haunted my vision. That howl he let escape his mouth. I saw him turn into black smoke and ride the air currents out of the window. Was he what Misty called a Demon?

I walked up the stair of the tower. I hated taking the elevator. Plus this gave me time to think. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and Clint looked up at me. He walked out of the door I just came in.

Maybe Misty wasn't human. Maybe she was an angel. But what about Erika? She wasn't human. I found it too rude to ask why she didn't have pupils. She just had blue iris. Very memorizing but not Like Misty's. Misty's eyes seem to hold everything. I saw hate, love, sympathy, fear, forgiveness, and hope all dance around in her iris. Something was behind them though. As if a secret was trying to come out of her and try seeping out behind her pupils.

I sighed, everything I thought about seemed to be Misty. I walked into my lab and plopped onto my lab chair looking at my notes that were lying there. Why couldn't we find Misty in government records. Legally, she didn't exist. If it hadn't been for Tony's mastermind thinking, we would have found the right profile that Misty had created.

Misty knew what she was doing, she was smart and experienced. She overruled JARVIS somehow. The A.I was confused at how he lost control of the elevator. He proclaimed 'My system was temporarily shocked,' Tony found that to be impossible. I didn't mention the time Agent Coulson breeched the system.

Steve

I watched her chest rise and fall while she slept. She looked so peaceful. Her lip twitched and I laid their memorized. She wasn't human I knew that. I didn't know what she was, but she was powerful. But not as powerful as that man that drilled himself into my mind.

She was powerful enough to bring me out of the black void he sent me into. I shook slightly at the thought. He was trying to break me. He wanted to make them watch me suffer. He didn't expect to find the girl standing behind Bruce. When he saw her, I was no longer of matter. He pushed me away into blackness. I felt his hatred pour into my body. But underneath the hatred was something else. Ifound it right before he started breaking me.

He loved her.

And right next to that, was something I never thought he would hold towards himself.

Hatred.

He hated himself for letting her go. He wanted her to choose him. To join him in some sort of cult. But he lost sight of what was important and lost her.

I never thought one person could hate themselves so much. Then Erika arrived.

He hated Erika more then he hated himself. He lost Misty to this women. He went to connect his mind with her but was pulled back, forgetting he was connected with me. I remember seeing his crimson eyes stare down at me with distaste. He snapped my mind in half. He twisted my memories and burned my emotion against my eyes. It was the worst type of pain I have ever experienced. Then he left me to bleed in the black void.

Her eyes pulled me back into reality. Her soft hands held onto me as she fixed what was left of me. She pulled me back into one piece. She made me whole. Then she walked out with Misty. I remember instantly knowing everything about Misty. I felt an empty void start filling me as I felt her move further and further away.

Something happened to her. She was sad, Misty was bringing her sadness. Then, no Misty. I couldn't find anything of her. It's as is Misty never existed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reviews! This story is really helping me deal with some of my emotions. Relationships in this is based off of a relationship I want to have and a relationship I've had(romantic and friendship). The poem is an original of mine. Warning: Suicidal thoughts may offend some readers. They may be told in some unfavorable manner, these thoughts are ones I've personally held before. **

**Misty**

It's been 3 weeks.

That's 21 days.

That's 504 hours.

30,240 minutes.

1,814,400 seconds.

I miss her.

I miss him.

I miss the old me.

The happy me, the one that always had someone to confide in. The one that didn't lay in bed wonder why she continued to walk further and further away from happiness.

There were days I started to go back but then I stopped. If I did, I would hurt them all. I would have to hold that on myself. It would torment me.

I breathed in.

I wish I wasn't a freak.

I breathed out.

I sat up, my muscles aching in protest. My feet dangled over the side. The sand felt smooth under me. I clenched some into my fist. I pulled my fist up and slowly let the sand fall back into a pile next me.

I haven't moved from this area in two days. I've sat in the trees, behind the fallen logs, under the blueberry bush. But the edge of the cliff kept calling me. I slept right by the ledge. I would stare off into the stars and pray I could float along with them.

I looked up.

My mother once told me that when you die, your spirit turns into a star. She said there's always a star that's watching over you, making sure you find the right path. She told me that you saw the more stars the more you followed the right path. I remember her laying on the bed, tubes running down her arms and face. She said she saw so many stars. She kissed the top of my head. I stayed with her that night. I wanted to leave, but I couldn't. I wanted to be strong. I did this to her. My father reminded me of that everyday. He said if I wanted to leave that, that was fine, but he made sure that I knew if I left I would be weak.

No one dared called me weak.

Before she fell asleep, she whispered a poem she used to tell me.

"_In the eyes of a stranger; you're a stranger._

_In the eyes of a friend; you're a friend. _

_In the eyes of a lover, you're a lover._

_In the eyes of an enemy, you're the enemy. _

_In the eyes of a father; you're a daughter._

_In the eyes of a mother; you're a thief. _

_In the eyes of an animal; you're a possibility._

_In the eyes of a predator; you're the prey. _

_But, in my eyes, in my fading eyes,_

_You're the future,_

_You're the faith,_

_You're the hope,_

_You're the traveling song._

_In my fading eyes,_

_The ones that has watched you grow so much,_

_The ones that have watched you so long,_

_They see promise._

_They see love,_

_They see the truth._

_In the eyes that tire of opening,_

_They find the most perfect thing in the world. _

_They find you."_

When I awoke that morning, she was gone. It didn't speak for two months.

I looked down at my dangling feet. I look past them into the water. The cliff jutted out more on the top then the bottom so I had a perfect view of the water. If I leaned in slightly, I could see the base of the cliff. I watched the waves crashing into the side of the it.

_Whoosh._

_Hssssh._

_Clush. _

_Shhh._

_Hssh._

I inhaled deeply. I could smell the lake. It clouded my thoughts. It held a tint of mildew and fish to the scent but that was at the edges. I smelt the life in the water. It was like home. Like when you go out of town for awhile but then you go home and walk into your room and lay down on you bed. It's the comforting smell that tells you everything is going to be okay because you're home now.

But I wasn't home.

I watched the waves.

I could jump.

I could let the gravity pull me into the water. I could let it surround me.

I wanted to. I leaned in forward, I could just let go. Float in the waters until my soul bleed out of this form. I could feel the promise.

I scooted closer to the edge.

I would fly, just for a moment then plunge into the icy water. It would take away the pain. I would truly be forgotten then. I leaned over the ledge a bit more. I could feel myself losing balance.

To let go,

that's all I want.

Is to let the world rush past me then leave. I would float in my own world. I wouldn't be disturbed. I inhaled. I slid so my bottom was barely in contact with the rocky edge.

_1..._

…_2..._

… "Misteria Allgood?"


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm really enjoying writing the later chapters. Its always hard to start a story off. So if you are reading right now, please send the title around. Comments are always welcome and inspire me to continue writing. In this chapter it skims the surface of the second main conflict. The next chapter will be full detail about the conflict, Misty and Erika (I know some of you are dying to know what they are), How Chance is involved and How Demons and Angels tie into the story line. Please bare with me. **

**During this chapter, we experienced winds at 80mph and hail the size of quarters. We lost power shortly. Because of the heat, transformers have been burning out left and right. As of right now (8:28 PM Iowa time) my internet is not connecting. We have no internet, cable or phone lines. I do apologize about the wait, but it is out of my control. **

**-MikiMouze16**

…

**Bruce**

…

I only left my lab for food and bathroom necessities. Sleep barely found me. Sleep and I were not on speaking terms. It was dark in the lab. I looked at the clock. It was one-thirty. Steve going to come and try to coax me out to eat something. I slipped of my stool and leaned against the cool window. The dark gray clouds started to growl. I stroked my chin, I need to shave. I looked down at myself, it wouldn't hurt to take a shower.

I grabbed a clean dark blue button dark shirt, and dark loose fitting jeans. I dropped my dirty clothes into a pile resting in the corner. I need to do laundry. I slid into the shower letting the warm water trail down my skin. It washed away some of my thoughts away. They swirled outside of the drain before stubbornly washing away.

The other guy missed her.

I missed her.

I told myself everyday that I missed her because she was nice. About a week ago I finally aloud myself to face the truth. I loved her. In less then a day, she etched herself into my DNA. I barely knew her.

I finally understood what love at first sight was.

I couldn't sleep without seeing her face behind my eyelids.

She appeared in the corner of my eye but when I turned to look at her she wasn't there.

Her lulled me to sleep when sleep was kind enough to find me.

I rinsed my the soap off my body. I slid my hand across the wall until I felt the plush towel. I dried my hair then slid it over my bottom half. I shaved and dressed feeling a bit refreshed.

"Bruce," I walked out of my bathroom sitting on my perfectly made bed. I slipped a pair of black socks on. "You should come and get something to eat," Steve looked down at me. Tony and Steve worried so much ever we got back. Tony's snaky comments subsided and Steve and Erika stepped in to make sure I got food. Erika was confused about Misty, though being told one thing and struggling to find the truth. She caught glimpses, telling us about strange lights and strange voices filling her head. She talked about rituals, Steve could pitch in helping her wipe away the fuzzy edges but it still wasn't enough. There were still too many questions that didn't have any answers.

"Yeah," I slipped on my black dress shoes and stood up. I followed Steve who walked out the door and instantly was attached to Erika. They were inseparable. There was o Steve without Erika, and there was no Erika without Steve. There bond was an interesting turn. Erika could finish Steve's thoughts. Steve could finish Erika's sentence. They seem to have a mental bond. Tony wanted to see how far their bond was. How deep it affected them. Natasha and Pepper stepped in and put their foot down. You don't mess with love. Tony walked away mumbling about how this could be a scientific breakthrough.

Natasha placed a BLT in front of me when I sat at the kitchen bar. Surprisingly not only could she kick ass but she could cook. I slowly picked at my sandwich, slowly swallowing the bread before picking out the inside.

"It's nice to see you eat," she patted my shoulder and walked over to the stove. We all lived in Steve's tower until we decided it was to business. We moved into Tony's oversized Malibu mansion. We were family. Pepper, Steve, and Natasha always trying to keep peace. Tony, Thor, and Clint were the fun jokester, making sure everyone had a good time and kept us on our toes. They kept us together.

"He has been striped of his powers! We must let him come to Migrad! It will teach, just like it tau-Bruce of Banners! You have come out!" Thor's voice boomed shaking me to my core.

"Hello Thor," I smiled and stood up.

"Fury wants us to meet in the Hellicarrier," Steve announced.

…

We all sat around the main table in the bridge. Everyone looked up when the door opened. A dark broad framed man walked in, one eye cover with an eye patch.

"You were gathered here today because we are dealing with something far out of any of your league. Things that only exist in bedtime stories." He stopped starring at Erika then continuing, "we have two new members today. One of which is Erika Lace," he gesture to Erika.

No one but Steve knew how she was different. Thor asked once and Steve about through him against the wall telling him if needed to know that he would. Clint tried asking Erika while Steve was sleeping, he walked out of the room pale as a ghost and didn't sleep for the next two days. No one dared to ask after Natasha found Clint mumbling to himself in a corner.

"The last Agent should be with us any moment. She has been going through training and therapy for the last week. She has been under testing and endless integration." he stood at the front of the table.

"Therapy? What type of therapy?" Steve inquired.

"Mental and Medical." He spat out.

"Whoa, we are dealing with a mental unstable person? And she is an agent?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Even when she was broken she was more functional then you," Fury growled. I sat back in my chair. Who was this girl?

Misty?

No, no, she left Erika. She's hiding from the government. She knows how to fool them. They would have never caught her. Erika said she has too many secrets and joining any part of the government was a risk. Erika recalled a conversation that she never went to the hospital because it was to affiliated with the government. She wouldn't walk into the hospital.

But what was she needed for that was out of our world?

Instantly my mind raced to Steve and Erika, their bond was out of this world. But the last thing Misty told me seem to hit me like a street sign. Demons? Are we going to be introduced to Demons and the in between?

I looked up when the door closed.

No.

I felt tears spring into my eyes at the sight.

"What happened to you?" I chocked on my tears.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: sorry for such the long wait, everyday off I get they drag me back to work. This week I work 37 hours. I am current working on two other projects. On called The Flock and the other The Devil's Child. The devil's child will be for fan fiction the other is a project for a comic book/art project. **

**Please read and review and Pass this story on. I love the reviews everyone gives!**

…

**Bruce**

I had to take several deep breaths. I felt tears well up behind my eyes. I did my best to blink them back. I felt as if everything I was, was shattering.

"What happened to you?" I scared myself with the anger that wrapped around my voice. Misty flinched but quickly recovered. I gripped her arms right under the shoulders holding them firmly, "Who. DID. This to you." I snarled. My heart race sped up and my grip tighten, she let out a whimper trying to pry me off. I heard gasps behind me and weapons load. I needed to calm down. I need to get out of here.

"I fell," she choked out, she struggled against my grip then went still. Everything in my body told me to run, to get away from her. She was dangerous, but I didn't let go. A pulsing energy started surrounding her, surrounding us. She turn to look at me then cried in pain, I caught her before she collapsed the energy slowly fading.

"What did you fall from? Eight flights of stairs and out a forty story window?" She laughed but it turned into a painful groan.

"Close," she whispered, "I helped her into a stand position, mostly leaning on me, "I fell off a cliff."

"How is that close?" I heard Clint speak up but ignored him. I looked down at her beaten faced. Every inch of her body was either covered with a scratch or a bruise. Her skin was not a flawless ivory like it had been before, it was purple, blue, and yellow from the bruises that slept on her skin.

"No, there was a bed of rocks at the bottom, I fell into the water and was washed into the rocks. At least my arm is no longer broken," she tried a smile but it fell too soon. My heart was breaking. I barely knew her, yet she had my heart in the palm of her hands. I felt more love towards this mysterious girl the I had towards Betty.

I stared into her eyes. Her left eye was swollen and almost shut completely while the other had a scratch starting from right eyebrow and ended at the base of her nose. A couple of shield agents walked up behind her gently pulling her away.

"What are you doing?" I snarled at them, the looked taken back stepped away.

"She's injured and she needs sleep to recover," a female with mid-length blond hair addressed me. She grabbed her arm leading Misty away from me.

"I'm going with her," I softly placed my arm around her waist. The male beside her started to protest but she cut him off, "It's fine,"

We walked into the Medical bay on the ship and lead her to a bed. Slowly the hooked her up to all types of machines.

I watched her sleep, I watched her chest rise and fall. It was all I could do. I knew nothing of this women. I had no idea how to save her. I heard a rustling beside me and I looked down. A ball of white fur mewed at me. I scooped up Frosty and held her in my arms.

…

Misty

I woke up in the middle of the night startled. I looked to my left and I saw Bruce sleeping in the chair with Frosty sleeping on his chest.

I cared so much for this man, but I had to leave. If I had known he would be on this team I would have never joined. I was putting him in danger, I was putting everyone in danger. I sat up slowly taking the tubes and wires off of me. I turned off the machines and silent padded over to were Bruce was sleeping.

I kissed him on the cheek, "You have so much ignorance toward the world. It is best to leave it at that."

Frosty, raised her head at me. "Take care of him," she started to purr. "You've been their longer than anyone, you know all my secrets, you know all my tricks. And you know how much I love him. Don't let him get hurt."

I walked towards the door, hearing a soft meow I turned and looked at her. "I love you too, Mom,"


	9. Chapter 9

I laid on my back gasping for air. My body trembled as I tried to move. The pain surged through my body, bringing me to the verge of collapse. I rolled onto my back and pulled my knees to my chest. I inhaled deeply summoning all of the energy I had left. The shadowed figure ran towards me. I felt his body against the soles of my shoes and I kicked forward. He tried to grip on to my leather knee high boots but his attempt went unnoticed. I heard as his back cracked against the stone wall. I heard his lifeless body land with a sickening thud when he fell to the ground.

Breathe in.

I sat up slowly, my body complaining every inch.

Breathe out.

I dragged myself to lean against a brick wall. I looked down at my legs, blood glazed my skin. A deep gash in my right leg bled heavily. It was going to need stitches. I rested my head on my shoulder and waited. S.H.I.E.L.D would arrive shortly.

Breathe in.

I started coughing, shaking my slim frame to the bone. I pulled my knees to my chest gasping in pain. I closed my eyes and his image formed in the back of my mind. It always did. His eyes were always there starring at me. They always looked sadden and I couldn't help but blame that on me. I just had to stay away long enough to become normal.

S.H.I.E.I.L.D had a new operation coming out call Change. This operation is to take super villains and strip them of the abilities. I was mortified at first, but when Fury told me that he could change me. He could turn me into a normal person. He could help me start over. I help him on mission in my field, He would pay for education, living, transportation, and I would receive a monthly check. He would clear my mutations off of all the databases in the world. I would be given a new life. A new Security card, Birth certificated, Name, History, Origin and Background if I wanted.

Naturally, when I asked if he could reverse my mutations like the others, create me to be an actual human, He sent my a glare that sent chills down my spine. So yes, I was working for SHIELD, and in some cases, SHILED was working for me.

I meet on their terms, they'd meet on mine.

So if given Bruce false information, updates and kept him busy so I could stay away from him, that's what SHILED agreed to do. I got updates on him daily, as well as Erika and Steve. I could hack in to the system and watch him (but that made me feel stalker-ish and I avoided it at all costs). I did check on him to making sure he kept Frosty safe. I wonder if he knew yet.

After my adoptive mother passed away I stumbled upon a sick women in an ally. Out of the kindness of my heart I brought her home for my father to heal. When he saw her he kept lips in a straight line and never said a word while her stitched her back to health. She stayed with us for two weeks. Though she was cared for everyday he cheeks became hallowed. Her eyes sunk into her face and he hair always seem to hang in a lose mess around her frail face. Every time she coughed it seem her body would break. Her blonde hair slowly fell out. Her eyes became the color of melting snow and her skin was the color of frost.

The last day I saw her she was laying on the couch. Her eyes slowly drifted over to me and she mused a weak smile. I remember her resting her cold hands against my cheek. I shivered under he touch.

"My daughter, I feared I would have never seen you again," I snapped my eyes to hers, they opened slowly, "If only your father hadn't died," she cried out.

"They took you, my daughter. They took you away and I've searched every corner for you. I made a deal with a witch to find you, she has taken my youth my daughter." Her icy hands rest on top of mine. "Would you believe I am only 26?" she forced a smile.

"They took you away from me, They wanted you for chaos. Your adoptive father, as harsh as he may seem, he saved you from a terrible life. You may wish for a life that was better. You may feel unloved, but you must realize, you had to mothers who gave everything for you. They loved you so much that they did everything in their power for you. And your father, he died to make sure you lived. His die wish was to hold you. He died holding you, he died the happiest man alive. Your adoptive father may not love you like the rest of us, but he did care enough to save you. He cared enough to give you a fighting chance." She fell into a coma that night. I sought out a witch who changed her into a kitten. Very deceiving. Though she cannot be human full time, when she changes, her powers are unmatched. That's why I left her with Bruce. He needed her protection more than I do.

"Misteria," I turned ant looked at the black haired male in front of me.

"Chance," I growled. The vibration made me wince in pain.

"Come with me," He held out his hand, "You were never meant to be harmed here. My men can become pretty reckless." His hand fell to his side and he dropped down sitting on the back of his feet. "But you didn't use your abilities? Why?" I ignored his question and he kept looking at me.

"Do you think he loves you? Do you think he cares? He doesn't. You were never meant to be loved. You are unlovable. If you think the Hulk is a monster you have to look in the mirror. Everyone you love dies. Everyone you care about are at risk. Do you really want to do that? Do you want to live knowing people are getting hurt because of you. You can prevent this. I can love you. I can love you for freak that you are. I will take care of you. I will make sure you are feared, I'll do that out of the kindness of my heart." I looked into his crimson eyes. "Yes, look at me, because where I am, is where the answers are. Come with me," he held his hand out to me once again, I starred at his long fingers.

"Don't listen to him!" I turned and looked at Bruce. I stared at him. Something was wrong. I felt wrong.

"You are too late monster," he stood up in front of me grinning, "she is under my influence. She is mine now." He pulled me next him, supporting me by my waist. "I will show her love, the love that you refused her." My head lulled to the right, it hung carelessly while I watched him. I felt carefree. I didn't care if I got hit my a bus, because I was just there. I wasn't living, I was just alive.

"Don't listen to him," he cried out walking towards me. "I love you, for you. I don't care if you're different. I don't know you and I love you. I love you so much that it hurts. Just don't go with him. He doesn't care." I stared at him, I wanted to tell him that I love him but my body was weak.

I gathered my strength and starred Bruce straight in the eye.

"I hate you."

…

_**A/N: dun dun duun! Isn't this a great way to end that chapter? Of course it is! Reviews on my ending people! And review because I was suppose to go to a Shinedown concert and The girl taking me…didn't hold up her part. SOOO… review to cheer me up? That would be amazing! I might even have a picture of Misty and chance in the works. You will only find out if I get reviews! **_

_**P.S. I know I sound greedy for reviews but I see people with 60-100 reviews and I only have 5. That makes me feel amazing! Not. **_


	10. Update

Dearest Readers,

I apologize for not uploading recently. I have been working on the each individual project and spending time with each to improve my writing. Though it did not seem to help matters that our Netgear was fried, our internet wouldn't connect, I have been working, spending time with friends, getting ready for school, looking into scholarships, and my mother never getting off the computer until 10 o'clock each night.

Following news for all readers:

**The Devil's Child **has been postpone. It will be taken down and rewritten, unless readers views are strong on what has been written.

**Open Your Eyes **will continue to update but at a slower rate then before because of school session nearing. It will be updated twice a week Saturday and Thursday, unless conflict with work or any other personal issues appear.

**The Bionic Archer **will be updated when every chance is given. I will try to update at least every Wednesday. I am having difficulties with the plot and want to straighten it out before I get to far along.

A series that will soon emerge is **Finding Sapphire**, I have written 4 chapters so far and am hoping that the new style is more appealing to readers. It is about a girl that has been living in the forest for two years, she is now seven. She has to struggle with accepting her past and molding herself for her destiny. She is not human.

An idea also has emerge that I will follow is **Seeing Double**. It will be a five-shot and will not be uploaded till late August, unless I can pass my writers block for **Open Your Eyes**.

Thank you for sticking to my stories and helping me expand my writing skills,

~MikiMouze16


	11. Chapter 10

I walked beside him keeping quiet. It killed me. I didn't think I could have said it but, when I did, it killed me.

Now, he won't be hurt. He will be able to have a safer life then If I was in it. So would Erika, and the rest of her new teammates. This is how it's suppose to be. I am suppose to be unhappy so others can be happy, my happiness doesn't matter.

I heard our footsteps echo through out the halls, I turned to look at him but he was looking forward. I twirled the ends of my hair, I had to accept my new life.

"Welcome to your new home!" Chance exclaimed looking at me. I let out a sigh and leaned against the cold stone wall of the cave. "Great," I mumbled.

I watched him. There was a reason I went with him. He was the gate. He was the iron fence that protected the occupant away from the on comers. He was the guard. And he was the answer to everything. If I could get him out of the way, the door will be open. When the door is open the demon will be weakened, that is when I will attack. I will have only one chance. One shot to make things right.

But it's a one way ticket. I will not come back. I will sacrifice myself for the lives of millions. I will create an exit. A chance.

"You seem, distracted." He stared at me.

"Slightly," I yawned. It will have to be tomorrow. When the moon is full and the barriers are thin.

"What are you anyway?" Chance pulled me back into conversation.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because, I have never figured it out. I want to know whom I will spend the rest of eternity with."

I sat on the stone floor looking up at him. Might as well I told myself, "I am a mutant experiment. The first of my kind. I am from the Psychic Division, I could alter thoughts and memories originally. Then, the tested on me, promising a better me. I grew stronger, my mind was expanded to immeasurable heights. I learned I could mimic others abilities, I could do whatever I wanted." I watched as he sat intrigued.

"We can use that," he kneeled next to me. "With your power, we can rule the world. It will be all ours, it will be mine." I looked past him noting the daylight approaching. I focused all of my energy into the palm of my hand. "Just imagine, a world ruled by me. It will be perfect. No one will be able to stop me."

"Expect me," I pushed my energy through out his body. He scream was sickening but it also was welcoming sound. After hearing the screams he caused, it was almost poetic. He body dropped to the ground, black liquid started leaking out of the sides of his mouth.

"You talk to much. You do not think ahead. You don't look back to see the damage. You're arrogant. And now, you're dead." I walked away from the lifeless body. I paged SHILED. When this portal opened, I'm going to need all the help I can get to get through.

…

Sorry for it being short but I only have two chapters left. It just had to end here sorry. I mean, I might have a third chapter is I decide to do a squeal .


End file.
